<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What kinda name is Carmelo? by Firebird_18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361621">What kinda name is Carmelo?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18'>Firebird_18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camren One-shots [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fifth Harmony (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from @CamEElaCabeYo23 on Wattpad: Part 2 of Carmelo Cabello</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camren One-shots [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/768615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What kinda name is Carmelo?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had like one scene of this imagined so I scrambled for a plot.</p><p>ALSO I had to shout out le best binder company out there... </p><p>Also if you ain't watching Motherland: Fort Salem are you even living at this point????</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe how much effort you put into this.” Lauren giggled as Camila stood in her living room.</p><p>“It’s surprisingly fun.” Camila said with a grin. Camila ran her hands down her chest, the slightly meshy material sliding against her palms.</p><p>“I mean where’d you even get it?”</p><p>“The binder? Online.” Camila shrugged.</p><p>“What like Amazon?” Lauren laughed. Camila shook her head.</p><p>“Fuck no. That was like the first thing I learned. Amazon is not exactly reliable for safe binding.” Camila said, folding her arms over her chest. Lauren frowned.</p><p>“Where’d you get it then?”</p><p>“There’s actually quite a few decent sites,” Camila smiled, “got this one from GC2B. Best shop there is, ya girl sprung the big bucks for this bad boy.”</p><p>Lauren dissolved into a giggle fit as Camila wiggled her eyebrows.</p><p>“I’m still shocked you didn’t recognise me.”</p><p>“Hey that bar was dark.” Lauren defended with a point. Camila moved to the sofa and chuckled.</p><p>“No, no it wasn’t,” Camila shook her head, “the bartender literally high fived me after that little stunt you pulled.”</p><p>Lauren smirked and slid her hand over to Camila’s thigh, laughing when she slapped it away with a scowl.</p><p>“Well, I don’t blame him, have you seen me?” Lauren said. Camila rolled her eyes and tugged Lauren closer, pressing a kiss to her cheek.</p><p>“So modest,” Camila stretched her arms and sighed, “I gotta take this thing off though.”</p><p>Camila disappeared into the bedroom and Lauren hummed.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind seeing more of Carmelo you know babe.” Lauren called out tentatively. Camila’s head popped around the doorframe, her bare shoulders also making an appearance.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“I mean yeah, it’s fun. Unless you don’t want to?” Lauren replied with a nervous grin.</p><p>“Oh yeah no I don’t mind,” Camila jumped back onto the sofa, now dressed, “just promise me one thing?”</p><p>“What?” Lauren bit her lip at Camila’s sudden seriousness.</p><p>“Promise me that you won’t fall in love with him.” Camila said, her lips twitching. Lauren snorted, wrapping her arms around Camila’s neck.</p><p>“I think you’re fine Camz.”</p><p>----</p><p>Camila was surprised at how much she enjoyed walking the line of gender stereotypes. She’d always figured feminine was her style but learning she could rock the masculine side of things was a real page turner.</p><p>Lauren was the butch one in their relationship and not even severely.</p><p>But Camila could pull off the guy look and her girlfriend adored it. So like, bonus.</p><p>They didn’t tell the girls though; that was crossing a line. And Dinah would flip her shit that one of her dumb ideas actually worked.</p><p>So no one knew that every now and then Camila would dress up like a guy and take Lauren out for a night on the town.</p><p>She was stunned that no one had picked up on it yet.</p><p>It all came out about four months down the road.</p><p>----</p><p>“I’m bored.” Dinah whined. The girls rolled their eyes, all respectively chilling out for the day. Ally on her phone, Normani trying to ignore Dinah and Camren trying not to act too disgustingly in love.</p><p>The latter was hard to do.</p><p>“And what do you want us to do about it?” Ally drawled, not looking up from her phone.</p><p>“Fuck you shorty,” Dinah grumbled, “why don’t we all go out tomorrow night?”</p><p>“Can’t. Got plans.” Lauren sighed, interlocking her fingers with Camila’s and smirking at her.</p><p>“And I plan to play video games until the sun comes up.” Camila grinned.</p><p>“Woah woah, what?” Normani laughs, “You two have plans that don’t involve each other for once?”</p><p>“Har, de har asshole.” Lauren grumbled, leaning into Camila’s embrace and flipping Normani off.</p><p>“Alright well I gotta do something, soon,” Dinah moaned, “Three amigos it is.” Ally nodded and Normani shrugged.</p><p>----</p><p>“I feel bad lying to them.” Lauren said, leaning in closer to Camila to be heard over the music.</p><p>They’d gone to a club for their date night; it was hot, sweaty and exactly what Lauren needed that day. Camila had dressed up and Lauren was getting twitchy the longer the night dragged on and the more alcohol they had.</p><p>They’d found a vaguely empty corner near the back of the club, enough to talk without shouting and to let hands wander in the low neon lighting.</p><p>“They’d tease us endlessly.” Camila reminded them, adjusting the snapback on her head and ensuring her hair was still tucked underneath it. Lauren trailed her finger down Camila’s jaw and bit her lip.</p><p>“Still.” She murmured, momentarily forgetting their topic, leaning forward to capture Camila’s lips with a whimper. Camila let Lauren press herself against her, her hands lightly sitting on Lauren’s hips.</p><p>It’d been their first time alone in a couple weeks, life just gets in the way sometimes. So Camila couldn’t believe she’d forgotten how Lauren kisses her so intently. With so much desire that it would’ve thrown her off balance if she hadn’t already been leaning against the wall.</p><p>She’d barely caught up with Lauren when she changed their pace again, everything slowed down with the beat of the song. Camila had tuned it out the second Lauren kissed her. All she could feel was hot breath against her lips, quiet panting drowned out by the music, deep hooded eyes staring back at her. Bright green shining under the shitty lighting, dark pupils almost causing an eclipse.</p><p>Camila felt her breath catch, her fingers tightening their hold on Lauren’s hips.</p><p>“We’ve been here long enough don’t you think?” Lauren breathed out. Camila bit her lip, stopping a quiet groan slipping out as Lauren briefly pressed closer.</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>“Then what do you say <em>Carmelo</em>, wanna get out of here?”</p><p>Their fingers quickly tangled together and Camila let Lauren lead her out of the club and into the back of a cab.</p><p>----</p><p>They hadn’t even made it inside the building yet.</p><p>The cab had barely pulled away from the curb, Lauren’s apartment complex staring down at them.</p><p>Lauren giggled as Camila tugged her close, slowly backing her up until her back collided softly with the harsh bricks of the building. Lauren let herself be crowded against the wall, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as Camila smirked at her.</p><p>“I can’t believe you actually have a thing for me like this.” Camila said, her voice low and gravelly. Lauren rolled her eyes, hands clutching at Camila’s jacket lapels and pressing their lips together hotly.</p><p>Camila gasped against her lips before she pulled back quickly.</p><p>“We should probably continue this upstairs.” She whispered, her lips brushing Lauren’s teasingly.</p><p>Lauren fumbled for her keys as Camila dragged them towards the door. Her hands trailed down to Lauren’s ass as she pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. Lauren let out a quiet squeal and turned around to face Camila.</p><p>“And here I thought you were a gentleman Carmelo.” Lauren teased. Camila laughed and ushered her inside.</p><p>The door swung shut behind them, sealing their laughter off from the world.</p><p>None the wiser to the three shocked faces across the street.</p><p>----</p><p>“We have to tell Mila right?” Ally said.</p><p>The three of them had been chilling in a bar across the street from Lauren’s, having already invited her to join them once her plans were done. She hadn’t replied.</p><p>Now they knew why.</p><p>“God I’m gonna kill her.” Dinah growled. Normani grasped her wrist and pulled her back into her seat. “And what kinda name is Carmelo?”</p><p>“Cheating bastard name.” Ally slurred quietly.</p><p>“Can we do this when we’re sober or else things will end up worse?” Normani groaned.</p><p>“Nah, fuck that I’m with Dinah on this one,” Ally said, slamming her now empty glass on the table, “let’s go.”</p><p>“Give me a minute then.” Normani grumbled, she disappeared into the bar, grabbed them 3 shots and returned to the table.</p><p>She promptly did all 3 shots.</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>----</p><p>Lauren groaned.</p><p>Someone was knocking- no banging on her door.</p><p>“Babe just leave it.” Camila whined. Lauren looked up at her; a flush high on her skin, snapback and jacket long gone, binder thrown on the sofa next to her, belt buckle undone and her boxer band just on show.</p><p>“Lauren! Open the fucking door!”</p><p>The couple froze and looked at each other in confusion.</p><p>Dinah sounded pissed.</p><p>“Told you we shouldn’t have lied, now put a shirt on.” Lauren hissed, chucking Camila’s shirt back at her.</p><p>Camila slipped it over her head and pouted, shaking her hair out of it’s bun and lounging on the sofa. She watched as Lauren padded over to the door, skirt somewhere in the apartment and a lacy black thong just peeking from under her shirt.</p><p>The door had barely been unlocked when it was barged open.</p><p>Dinah, Normani and Ally burst in, eyes wild and fiery.</p><p>“Woah, easy guys!” Lauren snapped, closing the door and trying to tug her t-shirt lower with no success.</p><p>“Where is he?” Dinah growled, leaning close into Lauren’s space.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Carmelo. The dude you’re cheating on Mila with.” Ally growled.</p><p>A snort from the sofa drew their attention.</p><p>“Mila…?” Normani asked. Camila waved her fingers at them and bit her lip to try and contain her laughter.</p><p>“What… is happening?” Dinah muttered. Lauren shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p>“Hey, I’m Carmelo.” Camila cackled, leaning back on the sofa as Lauren muttered curses under her breath.</p><p>“Camz here did your stupid dare of dressing up like a guy.” Lauren said through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Ooooh.”</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“Yeah so if you guys could just…” Camila trailed off, pointing the door behind them, “We were kinda in the middle of something.”</p><p>The three of them suddenly seemed to process Lauren’s state of undress and Camila’s mussed hair.</p><p>They mumbled their excuses and shuffled out the door.</p><p>“Well that went well.” Camila laughed from the sofa.</p><p>----</p><p>“I can’t believe you didn’t tell us. Heck, even just me.” Dinah whined.</p><p>After the initial embarrassment on all their behalfs, Dinah had moved on to whiny.</p><p>“You’d have teased the life out of us.” Camila groaned. Dinah snorted but didn’t deny it.</p><p>“Only ‘cause I was right.”</p><p>“God you’re annoying.” Lauren mumbled.</p><p>“Yeah but like I always say; a Dinah Jane plan always works.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys liked it :)</p><p>Kudos / requests / comments encouraged below and on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>